I'll Protect You Both of You
by J'adore Foxy T-T
Summary: Another story y'all.
Harry Potter enters his apartment to find himself hearing the sounds of someone quietly, or attempting to, sobbing and walked into the bedroom to find Anakin sobbing as Padme tried to console him. The hulk of a man (Harry stood at 6'3", with mounds of muscles creeping across his arms, over his chest and stomach giving him a six-pack, and down his legs Google shirtless Hugh Jackman as a reference) O_O) felt a growl begin to swell as he picked Anakin up off the king sized bed and before sitting and placing the smaller male upon his lap.

"What happened," he questioned, already promising the cause severe torture before a slow, agonizing death as he took a butter knife to carve off entire chunks of skin beginning with the toes and working his way up before leaving their flayed corpse to rot in the sun as scavengers were free to pick at it (Wwwooowww! Isn't Harry descriptive? Protective enough?).

"I-I d-don't get it," sobbed Anakin, "I t-try so hard, really-y I d-do, b-b-but still they d-don't-t t-trus-st m-me en-ou-gh t-to r-really-y a-accep-pt me. T-they s-said I'm n-not to-o b-be a J-jedi-i M-mast-er-r."

"He was like this when I came home," says an up til now silent Padme, her eyes filled with unshed tears, it pained her to see one of her Mates like this; for someone who was usually carefree, could find the fun in anything, there were times when everything became too much for Anakin. It was these moments she hated. "I tried Harry, but I couldn't get him to calm down."

"Thank you Padme." Harry watches as she nods before leaving with a final glance, understanding Anakin would be better off alone with the large man for now. Harry promised she would get her reward later, but now his other MAte needed him, curse those stuck up bastards. He knows he didn't look it but Harry was countless millennia old: he created the Jedi to be the peacekeepers as his people became extinct but they became blinded by the Light, so he created the Sith to keep them in balance but they too became too seduced by the Dark.

"Look at me Anakin," placing a finger under the smaller man's chin, bringing his Mate's face up to gaze into his eyes. "Those bastards can't tell who you can and cannot be. If being a Jedi Master really means this much to you, I'll teach you myself."

"I know it's just … … … why can't they trust me? What did I do?"

"Nothing Love … … … you didn't do a thing; they're just afraid of what they can't understand and won't admit their fear and that's what will eventually destroy them. You're perfect; I love you," states Harry, beginning to place kisses and nibbles across his Mate's exposed neck.

"Harry…"

"Hush..." reprimanded the immortal, "Let me show how much you're perfect."

Harry, once both males were laid bare courtesy of his will, kissed and nipped down his Mate's chest, rubbing one pebbled nipple with his callused fingers, forcing Anakin to moan, arching slightly off the bed.

Harry kept his body carefully above the smaller male so as not to allow the him to buck against him. Anakin's breath hitched in his throat as Harry's hand ghosted over his aching need.

"Harry!" he cried out breathlessly and the immortal smirked.

"Hush..." Harry whispered and kissed and nipped down Anakin's torso, leaving a trail of red love bites.

Harry's own aching need strained and throbbed, but he ignored it for now. He knew it would all pay off in the end.

"Please, Harry. Please. I want to – I need to touch you," his Mate whimpered.

Harry smirked as Anakin kissed him hard, and Harry gripped his ass with a bruising force. He pulled Anakin down, and his own aching need rubbed against the cleft of Anakin's ass. He moaned, and while the smaller male nibbled on his Adam's apple, he dipped his fingers into Anakin's tight ring of muscle.

"Oh fuck..." Harry wheezed out. He couldn't wait to push inside that tight heat; to feel that tight, velvet heat choke his fat cock, to lay claim on his Mate's in the most primal of ways. Anakin tensed up when the second finger joined the first, but relaxed when his Mate took the his own seven inch reawakening member into his free hand, and tugged in the rhythm with which he was moving his fingers.

Harry shivered when Anakin moaned, and snapped his hips up, smirking when his fingers located that little bundle of nerves inside the man under him, and the Jedi's eyes widened with pleasure. Not being able to wait anymore, Harry pulled his fingers out, shivering at the displeased whimper Anakin let go of. He used both his and Anakin's pre-cum as lube and spread it over his length under said male's lustful gaze, before he lied over Anakin, aligning his member with the loosened entrance. In his' moment of hesitation, Anakin cupped his face and pulled him into a reassuring kiss.

"I need you, my Protector," he breathed out. "Please."

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Harry rested his forehead against Anakin's and took a deep breath before he entered said man's body in one swift, powerful thrust. Harry was as still as he could be; every muscle in his body was coiled, and he wanted to move so badly, but he couldn't, allowing Anakin to adjust.

Anakin could feel every inch of the thick, nine inch cock filling him, and his entire self ignited, singing in joy and bursting out of him to wrap around him and his Mate, acknowledging their will and intent.

Harry felt it the moment Anakin relaxed. The tight heat around his member stopped contracting frantically, and the immortal shivered and gasped when loving arms wrapped around his shoulders and soft lips laid a kiss just under his right ear.

"Move..." Anakin growled, and Harry needed no further encouragement.

He braced his weight on his knees, and grabbed Anakin's legs to rest upon his shoulders and started to move. At first his thrusts were slow and shallow, but with every passing second he was picking up speed.

"Faster…" his small Mate gasped breathlessly.

He could do nothing but obey. Soon enough, he was pounding into Anakin, striving to feel all of the man's most intimate span of flesh squeezing all of his cock, from the base to the very tip; the air was heavy, their bodies were sweaty, and the smell of sex filled the air.

"Harry…"

"I know," Harry growled, and changed the direction of his thrusts so that he hit that pleasurable bunch of nerves inside his Mate with every thrust. Harry moaned, and threw his head back. His long, raven hair stuck to his body, and delicious moans left his lips every time Anakin moaned as his prostate was struck.

His thrusts became frantic, and he let go of Anakin's legs to grab a hold of the Jedi's member. He pumped it in time with his thrusts, and mere moments later, Anakin came with a scream. With more strength than he thought he had left, Harry held himself back from joining the writhing man in completion. He sat back on his legs, with Anakin straddling him, and wrapped his arms around said man's waist.

"Harry – oh fuck-" Anakin gasped. He was sated, and more relaxed than he had ever been. There was still some pain, especially now that he had changed their position, but there was also pleasure; so much pleasure.

Harry rocked them slowly, his member brushing against Anakin's prostate constantly. With his own oversensitive member trapped between his and Harry's stomachs, Anakin thought he would explode from the pleasure. Harry felt his orgasm building up again, and Anakin moaned when Harry gripped his hips, and started impaling him on his rock hard member. Anakin whimpered almost pathetically, and hugged Harry tightly with his nails digging into his lover's shoulders.

"Harry, I can't…" he choked out, and bit into Harry's shoulder.

With one final, powerful thrust, Harry came inside him.

Harry stared at the Council in a barely contained rage. "I have just had to comfort a very distraught Anakin, my MAte I'll let you now and -"

"Anakin has become attached to YOU! I told you my brethren that he cannot be trusted. He sh-"

"ENOUGH! YOU SIMPLE MINDED BASTARDS," screams a now openly enraged Harry. Those present reared back in fear and shock as the air around this man began to visibly crackle with sheer power, a power that reflected within his voice, which now seemed to echo enough to shatter even the thick windows exposing the chamber to the elements. Stalking forwards, Harry drew, from the hidden depths of his tunic's sleeves, two blade handles before igniting them to reveal a red lightsaber in his left hand, while the one in his right was a clear icy blue

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SIMPERING! WHEN I CREATED THE JEDI ORDER YOU WERE MEANT TO BE THE ONES THAT WOULD KEEP THE BALANCE AND PEACE AND GIVE ADVICE TO THOSE WITH NEED! NOW LOOK AT YOU! YOU CAN'T EVEN KEEP YOUR OWN FROM DYING OFF IN A MEANINGLESS WAR! I WILL BE PERSONALLY TRAINING ANAKIN FROM NOW ON! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

The Council watched in shock as the man vanished in thin air, leaving confusion, regret, and chaos in his wake.

Sure enough later that very same night, after pounding into Padme, and later making love to Anakin again as said male also slid in and out of Padme, creating a sandwich, with Anakin in its center, full of slapping skin and wanton moans, Harry found himself lying upon his back with his mates curled on his chest with his arms protectively embracing them, Anakin to his right and Padme to his left, he swore right then and there that, no matter what, he would ALWAYS be there for his mates, to protect, love, and provide for them. He had already decided he would perform the ritual over them, the same one that gave him his immortality (as long as even a single OUNCE of his DNA was intact, he would live on) like they had been asking, he couldn't and wouldn't bear to let them part now that he had found them. Giving a contented sigh, the man once known as Harry Potter amongst his people, pulled his Mates closer and fell asleep with the sounds of their soft breathing and heartbeats providing vast amounts of comfort.


End file.
